Tickle you
by Lawnon
Summary: [Post-Thor 2] Loki ne voulait pas admettre que les jeux étaient faits, qu'il y avait eu un gagnant et un perdant, un dupeur et un dupé. Peut-être pour ces raisons, il relançait les hostilités et s'obstinait à titiller Thor comme pour obtenir une réaction, un sursaut dans cette situation figée, ou juste l'intérêt du dieu de la Foudre – Relation fraternelle, Angst, h/c et drama.
1. Partie I

Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilou, en retard sur ma fic à chapitres, pour vous proposer une histoire à **2 chapitres** (un two-shots si vous voulez), avec nos deux frangins.

Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre, je vous souhaite juste bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tickle you **

** _Partie I_**

* * *

Dans la nuit noire midgardienne brillait un éclat incandescent, en mouvement, seul signe de vie au sein de l'épaisse forêt montagneuse où s'élevait un petit chalet, perché sur un plateau. L'étincelle vive qui perçait l'obscurité se trouvait être une cigarette, paresseusement portée aux lèvres du dieu de la Foudre qui ne saisissait toujours pas l'intérêt de la chose. Il y avait bien quelques équivalents asgardiens à l'acte de fumer, mais il s'avérait que Thor n'était aucunement sensible aux doses moins concentrées des Midgardiens. Aspirer cette fumée plutôt désagréable avait fini par relever d'un passe-temps rare mais qui lui changeait les idées.

Ce soir-là, Jane était plus en altitude, pour des relevés météorologiques. Thor l'avait accompagnée plusieurs fois, puis lassé par cette monotonie, avec l'insistance de Jane qui avait bien constaté son ennui, avait décidé de demeurer dorénavant dans leur chalet fraîchement acquis pendant que la scientifique s'occupait de tout.

Mais il y avait cette nervosité qui passait comme un courant électrique dans les muscles du blond chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Ce stress, cette attente désagréable d'une chimère qui bien trop souvent hantait ses pensées.

– C'est une belle soirée, murmura une voix dans son dos, suave, si suave qu'elle en devenait mielleuse, puis menaçante.

Thor ferma les yeux douloureusement, se pencha un peu plus contre la rambarde du balcon sur lequel il était allé prendre l'air, et garda son regard obstinément braqué sur le paysage. Il sentit distinctement deux mains se poser sur ses omoplates, un torse frôler son dos, et un menton reposer sur son épaule avec un léger soupir.

– N'ai-je donc pas même le droit à une parole ?

Thor ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, certain que toute tentative de parler serait vaine.

– Mécontent de voir son frère ?

– Tu n'es pas lui. Loki est mort.

Un grondement sourd et cruel retentit à ses oreilles.

– Mort à cause de qui ? Pour qui ? Chuchota-t-il. Tu le sais très bien, alors sois plus aimable que cela, fils d'Odin.

Thor grimaça et la prise sur ses épaules se resserra sur lui, plus pesante et agressive.

– Tellement, _tellement_ d'erreurs, mon frère. Ai-je réellement à te lister celles du passé ? Non, tu les connais. Tu sais déjà que celles-ci ont été ma déchéance. Mais en me ramenant muselé à Asgard, en me laissant seul dans les cachots sans me faire l'honneur de ta royale visite, en refusant de me nommer ton frère alors que je m'y efforçais, ne penses-tu pas que tu as, consciemment et sciemment, aggravé la situation ? Que cherchais-tu, Thor, en m'ignorant ? A nier tes erreurs ? A prouver que tu étais capable de m'en vouloir ? Capable de me rejeter ? Capable de me faire subir ton impassibilité qu'importe l'issue ?

Sa voix rauque, sombre, délivra un ricanement sarcastique et mauvais, empli de rancœur, alors qu'il continuait, comme on enfonce le couteau dans une plaie :

– Sais-tu pourquoi je me suis sacrifié pour toi ? Pourquoi je suis mort en m'excusant ?

Il se pencha et posa des lèvres glacées contre la joue de son aîné, susurrant :

– Parce que c'était le seul moyen de vivifier le regard indifférent voire méprisant que tu me donnais, chaque fois que je te regardais, chaque fois que je te parlais, chaque fois que je te provoquais, chaque fois que je cherchais ton attention. Il me fallait mourir pour l'avoir enfin. Il me fallait mourir pour que mon cœur guérisse du sentiment de rejet que tu lui insufflais. Il me fallait mourir pour avoir ton pardon, et peut-être, une fois, revoir ta peine et ton affection pour ton pauvre petit frère perdu et fou.

Thor ferma les yeux et serra les dents, impuissant contre le fantôme vicieux et impitoyable du dieu de la Malice qui le hantait depuis des nuits. Il aurait voulu le balayer, l'insulter, le frapper jusqu'à sa totale disparition, pour qu'il cesse d'empoisonner son esprit avec des paroles si fourbes et douloureuses, qui parfois, mensongères, lui retournaient le cerveau pour alimenter sa culpabilité et le faire haïr le vrai Loki, celui auquel sa reconnaissance toute entière allait, et qu'il aimait du plus profond de son être. Loki n'était pas ce serpent incisif et froid, glacial, qui prenait plaisir à le torturer. Mais la seule peur de Thor était d'oublier cela, et de se mettre à détester son propre frère à travers l'acide de son spectre.

– Va-t'en, monstre. Mon frère n'est pas cet homme barbare et venimeux que tu te complais à être. Il n'est pas de cette brutalité et de ce sadisme. Loki ne m'aurait pas dit cela, et je ne voudrais jamais avoir à croire qu'il l'aurait fait, car je ne souhaite aucunement trouver de quoi lui en vouloir. Avec ce qu'il a choisi en tant que fin, en tant que sacrifice, je le pleure mais je suis en paix, et j'ose espérer qu'il l'est aussi.

Le regard azur demeura sur la forêt, n'ayant en aucun moment croisé celui émeraude à présent assombri et colérique… mais aussi incertain, comme frappé par la foudre.

~oOOoooOOo~

Loki fut sorti de sa transe magique plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Son illusion se volatilisa, et bientôt, sur Midgard, Thor fut laissé seul.

Le brun haletait, ses pupilles dilatées et sa vision floue, de légères perles de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes douloureuses. Il prit son front dans sa paume et passa dessus en le massant, pensif, reposant son coude sur l'accoudoir du trône avec fatigue et trouble. Il poussa un long soupir épuisé, puis resta ainsi, en pleine réflexion, tentant de se relaxer sous sa réelle forme et non celle d'Odin, les portes du hall principal verrouillées afin d'assurer son anonymat.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'une de ses illusions tenait compagnie à Thor chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Au début, cela avait été par pure distraction, car il était certain que Thor ne se douterait de rien et qu'il pourrait le visiter sans risque. Loki avait librement profité de sa culpabilité par rapport à sa mort pour qu'il croie fermement que son esprit le tourmentait, plutôt que de songer à l'éventualité que Loki puisse être en vie, quelque part, jouant avec ses nerfs – ça n'avait pas été le but de départ mais ça l'était devenu au fur et à mesure, car le dieu du Chaos, à force de paroles, s'était ennuyé. Il s'était entretenu longuement avec son frère jusqu'à comprendre, jusqu'à pointer, jusqu'à haïr ce point noir qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer : c'était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de combat, plus de piques, plus de rivalité, plus de complicité, plus de stratégie, plus d'exaltation avant longtemps. Car Loki avait gagné, car Loki était devenu roi, car Loki avait écarté son frère.

Et c'était insupportable. Se retrouver maintenant, seul, unique être à pouvoir contempler sa victoire et la vanter, incapable de rire des autres et de leur actuelle ignorance, le rendait fou d'ennui, de regrets et de désirs de retrouver le dieu du Tonnerre pour le confronter à nouveau.

Mais dans sa grandeur, dans son plaisir à être roi, dans sa fierté à être celui au pouvoir, celui qui était puissant, celui qui avait le contrôle, celui qui agissait dans l'ombre, il ne se résolvait pas à mettre fin à ceci pour aller chercher distractions et nouveautés auprès du blond qui lui était maintenant inaccessible sans signer une nouvelle défaite, et essuyer probablement un nouveau rejet.

Alors Loki avait craqué, commencé à titiller son jouet favori, commencé à engager le conflit, commencé à espérer que Thor reviendrait à Asgard pour le combattre et lui faire payer son arrogance de s'être ainsi emparé du trône et sa cruauté d'alimenter sa culpabilité pour la mort d'un frère qui vivait encore.

Le dieu du Chaos aurait juste aimé être aux côtés de son frère et qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonniers. Cela pouvait paraître basique, trivial, mais cela lui aurait fait du bien, lui aurait rappelé qu'il existait, qu'il avait encore une motivation à penser et à ressentir, qu'il avait encore un intérêt à vivre, qu'il avait encore un point dans cet univers autour duquel il pouvait graviter.

Il gronda doucement, fatigué. Si seulement Thor pouvait comprendre et revenir. Si seulement il pouvait le retrouver, l'imbécile blond, pour user de son cynisme et de ses paroles sournoises, de sa magie et de son toucher sur cet idiot, avec autre chose qu'une illusion qui n'était ni lui, ni ne lui permettait de ressentir comme son corps le faisait.

Loki soupira.

Il se languissait d'action et des petites étincelles de désordre qu'il provoquait autrefois. Mais à sa place de roi, il n'avait plus cette capacité à agir, caché dans la foule, troublant la paix pour rendre plus distrayante et vivante l'existence des autres.

Alors il avait décidé que Thor serait son départ de feu, son petit éclat de chaos au milieu de cette vie trop fade. Il avait décidé qu'il se plongerait dans ce rêve fou de ne vivre que pour voir son frère, que pour être cette illusion mesquine qui jouait avec lui.

Loki le niait, pourtant il savait que le jeu n'en était plus un, qu'il tenait à voir son frère réagir et que ses apparitions brèves devenaient essentielles, une véritable addiction.

~oOOoooOOo~

Quelques jours plus tard, le manque évident de Loki n'avait pas faibli et continué de creuser un trou dans son cœur et dans son âme toute entière, le dévorant, l'arrachant au monde réel, focalisant ses pupilles vertes curieuses, joueuses, piquantes et désireuses, sur Thor. Et il sentait comme son corps se tordre, frémir, tenter de s'approcher, vibrant, attiré par un point situé au-dehors de la prison dans laquelle il était enfermé. _Dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé._

Que ce soit en devenant roi et en laissant ce Thor qui ne lui était alors pas encore inaccessible, ou que ce se soit en continuant son manège, en se laissant emporter par le courant qui le ramenait à son frère, Loki était devenu prisonnier de ses choix. Condamné par la voie qu'il choisissait, condamné par le dieu qu'il chérissait, il errait le long de la frontière du désir, incapable de se rendre au-delà et de réaliser ses rêves, seulement apte à la frôler, à la regarder fixement jusqu'à exploser de la voir à ses pieds, infranchissable. Ainsi il stagnait irrémédiablement dans la frustration la plus intense, et la violence de ses propos envers son frère augmentait.

Il devait s'assurer que son frère était encore en vie, là, sur cette planète mortelle, qu'un jour ils avaient été frères, amis, ennemis, qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers, et qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas différent, qu'aujourd'hui était juste une passade, qu'aujourd'hui ne durerait pas.

Aujourd'hui dura des semaines et des semaines, puis des mois et des mois.

~oOOoooOOo~

Ce soir-là, Loki avait dépassé les bornes.

Il avait hurlé sur Thor toute sa haine, tous ses regrets, tout son amour, aussi. Il s'était contenté d'exploser en laissant ses sentiments guider ses paroles, et son frère avait à peine répliqué. Il n'avait pas pu.

Loki avait cessé son illusion et s'était retrouvé, sur son trône, tremblant de mille émotions qui le dépassaient.

Il n'était plus lui-même, pas même en apparence, et il ne vivait plus vraiment, torturé par les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, avant la bataille contre Malekith, avant de se condamner sous la forme du Père de toute chose sur un trône où personne ne le reconnaissait.

Ce soir-là, Loki prit son front entre ses mains et une fois la pièce insonorisée par la magie, hurla, de rage, de frustration, de désespoir.

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

~oOOoooOOo~

Trois jours plus tard, l'illusion du Jötunn se glissait entre les bras du dieu de la Foudre endormi, tandis que Jane continuait, en altitude, à travailler tard. Et sur le trône royal, Loki bascula sa tête en arrière quand les bras du blond se resserrèrent puissamment autour du corps de ce que l'asgardien pensait être une vision de son esprit.

Le dieu de la Malice diffusa sa magie autour de son frère, le laissant incertain de ce qui l'entourait, afin qu'il croie seulement à un rêve.

– Tu me manques, murmura doucement le magicien qui ne pouvait ressentir l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné. Tu me manques horriblement.

Et Thor le prit juste un peu plus contre lui, avec tellement d'affection que le réel Loki craqua, laissant monter ces larmes qu'il n'avait que trop retenues.

~oOOoooOOo~

Le lendemain, tout avait basculé en quelques minutes.

Loki, dans la satisfaction d'être enfin un peu plus en paix, son illusion contre la chaleur réconfortante de son frère, était resté toute la nuit dans la salle du trône, son esprit embrumé par son manque de sommeil et la douceur de l'instant.

Alors il ne s'était pas trop méfié en éloignant son illusion de Thor, mais Jane, qu'il avait oubliée et qui avait passé la nuit dans ses recherches, avait franchi le seuil de la chambre, découvrant le cadet qui avait cessé tout mouvement.

Il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée, mais il savait déjà qu'il était trop tard pour son anonymat : deux personnes différentes l'avaient vu, et c'était bien suffisant pour conclure qu'il n'était pas seulement une vision hantant le dieu de la Foudre.

Cependant, pire fut la chute lorsque Loki reprit complétement conscience de ce qui l'entourait à Asgard, et que sa magie, son esprit chamboulé par le brusque changement de situation, lâcha prise sur ses sorts d'illusionniste et son verrouillage de la salle du trône. Il sortit alors immédiatement, marchant à pas rapides dans le dédale du palais. Il ne fallait, ici, à Asgard, qu'il ne croise personne, le temps de rétablir sa magie.

Mais Thor allait venir à Asgard pour chercher un moyen de le retrouver, Loki le savait. Et il sentit que, même s'il parvenait à se retransformer, il n'échapperait pas à son frère encore une fois.

Sa petite étincelle de chaos, cet homme qu'il avait cherché, titillé, agacé, énervé, grondé, qu'il avait voulu voir revenir, en ami ou en ennemi, avait finalement exaucé ce souhait fou et allait probablement anéantir ce qu'il restait de lui, mais Loki était incapable de dire s'il regrettait ou non ses actes des mois passés.

Il se rabattit contre une colonne quand un groupe de gardes passa, et agita la main pour discipliner la magie qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Il la sentit agitée, le trop plein d'émotions se déversant à travers son pouvoir, le rendant instable. Loki ferma les yeux, tentant d'en reprendre le contrôle, mais sa magie lui filait entre les doigts et glissait en un fluide invisible autour de lui comme un serpent.

Loki connaissait les règles de la magie parfaitement bien, mais il avait été incapable de prévoir cette situation. Un tel phénomène ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois chez lui, lors de son séjour chez les Chitauris et Thanos, où le stress intense, l'oppression d'un trop grand pouvoir, le manque de sommeil, ses émotions à fleur de peau et son absence totale de repères l'avaient peu à peu affaibli et déséquilibré jusqu'à rompre le lien qui l'unissait à ses pouvoirs, le laissant uniquement capable de ressentir sa magie, sans avoir la possibilité de la diriger. Cette fois-ci, ces mois d'anxiété et à se sentir perdu, accumulés, l'avaient fait craquer.

Il n'était plus personne, car son vrai lui, censé être mort, ne pouvait réclamer quelqu'un pour le comprendre. Pourtant, il avait juste voulu une personne pour s'occuper de lui.

Epuisé et dérouté par ses pouvoirs virevoltant incessamment, affolé par ce qui sifflait atrocement dans son crâne, écrasé par une pression trop forte, sa respiration se fit haletante et il laissa son dos glisser le long de la colonne jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre, alors qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière contre la surface dure marbrée dans un gémissement à peine audible.

Il avait juste voulu son frère à ses côtés.

Toute sa vie, il l'avait voulu.

Mais à présent l'angoisse l'étouffait tandis qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il savait que la course était finie, qu'il perdait en cet instant sa liberté, si elle avait jamais existée, et peut-être la vie.

Et il ne put sentir que le tranchant d'une lame contre sa gorge en perdant complétement connaissance.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Mon prince, il semblerait qu'il se réveille.

Un geignement étouffé par la morsure froide d'un métal franchit les lèvres du Jötunn dont les tempes pulsaient furieusement, son crâne comme compressé et ses yeux s'ouvrant sur un environnement flou et obstrué par les tâches noires qui passaient devant son regard. Il entrouvrit la bouche douloureusement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte et la referma presque aussitôt, la souffrance d'une muselière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vrillant sa mâchoire.

– Bien. Laissez-nous.

Loki se sentit redressé en position assise et fut pris d'une terrible nausée, sa vision toujours aussi mauvaise, ses sens toujours aussi embués. Son buste balança dangereusement de l'autre côté de la chaise où il avait été installé avant qu'une large main se pose sur son bras, retenant son poids. Une deuxième main passa sur sa nuque en un toucher familier, mais ce ne fut que pour retirer le morceau de métal qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Puis un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que de l'eau glisse sur sa langue. Après une gorgée, Loki toussa violemment, recrachant des résidus de sang à moitié coagulés.

Les deux mains se retirèrent pour soutenir sa poitrine et son dos tandis qu'il s'époumonait, avant que sa toux laborieuse ne cesse, près d'une minute plus tard. Une nouvelle minute lui fut accordée pour reprendre, et le dieu du Chaos tenta de distinguer ce qui l'entourait, devinant sans mal les traits impassibles de son frère qui firent se serrer son cœur malmené et sa gorge douloureuse.

– Je me doutais qu'il y avait plus qu'une vision là-dessous.

La voix rauque était froide et déçue, mais aussi royale. Et c'était peut-être son aspect le plus douloureux : que Thor lui hurle dessus pouvait convenir, mais qu'il soit un prince, voire même un roi, et qu'il le juge, écorcherait un peu plus les sentiments qui torturaient le magicien.

Alors Loki essaya de lever vers lui ses deux orbes verts désolés et fatigués, brillants de douleur.

_Sois mon frère_, suppliaient-ils. _Ne sois pas un roi, ne sois pas un étranger._ _Essaye de m'écouter, essaye de comprendre, intéresse-toi juste à moi._ _Ne m'abandonne pas._

_Tue-moi si tu le veux, mais ne m'abandonne pas avant._

– Où est Odin ?

Loki ferma obstinément les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un sifflement gémi, fatigué, résigné.

Thor allait retrouver son père et le laisser mourir dans une cellule. C'était tout ce que le prince héritier voulait. Loki l'entendait dans ce ton impersonnel, détaché, indifférent.

– Thor…

Il n'y eut même pas de réponse, pas même un grondement de désapprobation ou un geste pour le faire taire.

Non, il n'y avait devant lui qu'une statue de glace.

Il pencha sa tête jusqu'à poser son front contre l'épaule de Thor qui ne trembla même pas et ne fit aucune remarque.

– Où est Odin ? Répéta-t-il uniquement.

Loki glissa un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du dieu du Tonnerre et l'appela encore une fois, sans plus de succès.

– Où est _mon père_ ?

Loki se tendit, ses yeux brûlant de larmes contenues. S'il répondait à Thor, alors celui-ci n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être là. Cette information, cachée, était son seul moyen d'accéder à son frère.

Thor le repoussa contre le dossier de la chaise sans douceur.

– Ne teste pas ma patience, tu la sais limitée, Loki. Ne m'oblige pas à employer d'autres moyens contre toi.

Le concerné se racla la gorge avec difficulté, sa voix rauque quand il s'exprima enfin :

– Je…

Il toussa un instant, retenu par la poigne glaciale de Thor.

– Je te donnerai les informations que tu veux… mais après nous devrons parler.

– Entendu, accorda le blond, pourtant son regard disait clairement que les explications de Loki avaient tout intérêt à être claires.

Et elles le furent : Loki n'omit aucun détail et indiqua précisément le lieu où il avait lui-même exilé et enfermé Odin sous une autre apparence qui devait avoir disparu depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient été déréglés. Durant son explication, il put percevoir la colère de Thor montant peu à peu, sans que ce dernier ne la montre réellement, ni ne la relâche, mais ce fut suffisant pour ajouter son lot de pression au Jötunn déjà constamment fébrile depuis son réveil.

Une fois que Loki eut terminé, Thor hocha simplement la tête, signalant que ses réponses lui convenaient, puis fit appeler plusieurs guerriers qu'il envoya à l'endroit où son père était supposé être plongé dans le sommeil d'Odin, au nord-ouest d'Asgard dans un massif montagneux peu fréquenté.

Il s'assit ensuite face au dieu du Chaos en lâchant un soupir fatigué qui blessa Loki, certain que Thor en avait assez d'avoir les problèmes qu'il créait sur le dos. Néanmoins, en observant plus attentivement son frère, le brun comprit que la lassitude du dieu de la Foudre se mêlait à un aspect maussade et renfermé indiquant que Thor n'osait dire le fond de ses pensées.

Le corps de Loki fut traversé par un frisson dû à sa magie qui, successivement, repassait sous son contrôle et s'évaporait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Remarquant ces allées et venues de son pouvoir, Thor tendit la main vers un tiroir d'où il sortit deux bracelets en métal asgardien qui restreignaient toute utilisation de la sorcellerie et les mit autour des poignets de Loki qui gronda de douleur quand il sentit leur emprise sur sa magie, l'étouffant.

– J'en suis obligé, s'excusa doucement Thor en ajustant les sortes de menottes, ce à quoi Loki se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement.

Il fut un peu rassuré que Thor ne se contrefiche pas complétement de lui et s'étonna de voir celui-ci s'accroupir juste devant lui et poser ses mains sur ses bras qu'il serra sans aucune agressivité.

– Loki, je… Je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur ce qui va t'arriver, murmura-t-il pitoyablement. Les Asgardiens sont furieux et pensent que tu élaborais de terribles plans sous l'apparence de notre père, que tu prévoyais de ronger le royaume de l'intérieur jusqu'à le détruire… Le fait que tu aies été démasqué brutalement n'arrange en rien la vivacité des propos tenus à ton égard et la colère qui nourrit la population. La seule raison qui fait de toi un homme vivant est que tu aies été trouvé par Sif qui a décidé d'attendre que je rejoigne le palais au lieu de te tuer sans préambule.

Thor baissa la tête et inspira nerveusement, incapable de continuer.

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de réduire à néant Asgard, tenta Loki.

– Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Je veux même bien te croire, cela fait presque cinq ans que tu as pris la place de notre père sans rien entreprendre contre Asgard mais tu te retrouves dans une situation où nous avons découvert qui tu étais. Si tu avais révélé toi-même ce détail… si tu n'avais pas décidé de me cacher ta survie, tout aurait pu être plus simple.

Le dieu de la malice vit Thor se mordre la lèvre inférieure et retirer ses paumes de ses épaules pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te mettes dans cette situation, que tu fautes autant là où tu avais trouvé l'opportunité de t'en sortir… ? Tu as sauvé la vie de Jane et la mienne, Loki, tu aurais pu te voir lavé de tes crimes… mais cette obsession pour le trône, ce… cette décision folle que d'essayer de le gagner, même sans faire le mal… cette petite manœuvre est l'écart de trop. Je pourrais te pardonner tout ce que tu as fait, Loki, ainsi que ces heures à me hanter en m'injuriant parfois, ou en-

– Ce n'étais pas contre toi, fit le Jötunn, mal à l'aise. Je…

Il s'interrompit, incertain. Il aurait voulu dire que Thor lui avait manqué, qu'il regrettait leur complicité et leurs disputes, qu'il avait eu besoin et était devenu dépendant de le voir au point qu'il en avait craqué chaque jour en maudissant sa position actuelle. Il aurait simplement voulu avouer qu'il avait plusieurs fois, comme l'avait proposé son frère, voulu se dévoiler, ou bien abandonner le trône juste pour revenir aux côtés de Thor où la vie lui semblait moins fade et amère.

Mais cette indécision de quitter le trône ou non venait de le condamner, et il se sentit incapable de l'expliquer maintenant.

Thor reprit, voyant que son frère n'enchaînerait pas :

– Loki, mon frère, commença-t-il en tentant de garder son calme, c'est ton exécution que souhaitent les Asgardiens… Pour eux, en attentant à ma vie et en essayant de conquérir Midgard, tu méritais déjà ce sort, alors que Père ou moi s'oppose à ce châtiment comme Mère l'a déjà fait pourrait bien renverser le pouvoir. Loki, je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux pas passer au-delà de cet ordre…

Un tremblement agita la peau de Loki un bref instant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé aux conséquences. Toujours il s'était dit que son frère le découvrirait, ou qu'il se révélerait à lui, ou qu'au pire, il fuirait. Mais jamais tout cela n'avait atteint l'idée d'une peine de mort après l'échec ou la fin de son plan. Il se recroquevilla un peu, voutant le dos et ramenant ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses contre son ventre, anxieux. Il paraissait très enfantin en cet instant, comme n'ayant pas réalisé plus tôt le degré de sa faute et tentant de fuir la punition qui le terrorisait.

Il se laissa glisser de sa chaise jusqu'au sol où Thor était accroupi pour s'en remettre aux deux bras protecteurs mais tout aussi angoissés qui l'entourèrent et l'amenèrent contre la large poitrine de l'aîné.

– Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-il de ce ton insouciant à la sonorité si jeune, qui brisa certainement le cœur de Thor qui le serra plus fort encore.

– Je vais essayer de te sortir de là, Loki… Je te le promets.

Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix bien que Loki fut certain que son frère tiendrait parole.

– Il n'est pas trop tard pour fuir, chuchota le prince.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna progressivement de son frère pour planter son regard dans le sien.

– Ta réputation et ta loyauté te précèdent, Thor, mais me permettre cela pourrait aussi te valoir la mort.

Le blond sourit piteusement, semblant chercher un moyen de se persuader qu'il existait une issue à travers ce type de solutions risquées et parfois impossibles à entreprendre. Les larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux quand il répondit :

– Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

Loki ne dit rien à cela et étreint son frère avec force.

– Seras-tu là ? Fit-il de sa voix brisée et emplie de peur.

Thor inclina la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

– Bien sûr, petit frère. Ça va aller, assura-t-il.

Et Loki ne put que rendre définitivement les armes et trembler entre ses bras, paniqué et trop fragilisé pour songer à une solution.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce jeu de duper Thor et les Asgardiens pourrait se terminer ainsi.

* * *

Voici donc la première partie, et je vous préviens d'avance, la seconde risque d'être plus courte. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, j'y réponds toujours ! :D


	2. Partie II

...J'ai rien dit, au final cette partie-ci est plus longue !

**Petite info ! **Je pars à Boston demain pendant 3 semaines pour un voyage linguistique, par conséquent, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en sera d'internet ou du temps que j'aurai pour poster. Les chapitres de "Rien qu'une photo sur un mur" pourront ainsi tarder. Merci pour votre compréhension, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances ! :D

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review s'il vous plaît, c'est un texte qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, et savoir si vous l'aimez (ou non) me ferait très plaisir tout comme recevoir vos critiques, positives ou négatives :) !

* * *

**Tickle you **

**_Partie II_**

* * *

Laissé dans une pièce qu'il connaissait sans y être allé en y étant l'acteur principal, Loki s'assit sur une longue plaque d'acier à laquelle ses chaînes avaient été attachées, lit de mort glacial de certains condamnés d'Asgard. Il y attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes son frère, surveillé par un garde qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, dans le silence le plus total. Même la Langue d'Argent n'avait plus envie de lancer des piques au garde royal qui ne l'encouragea pas, trop heureux qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé avec le traître.

Il fallut dix minutes au blond pour le rejoindre. Il ne s'excusa pas de son retard qui avait tout de même angoissé son frère, car le faire serait dérisoire, et s'assit plutôt près de lui en congédiant le garde. Sa main passa ensuite dans les cheveux de Loki qui se laissa complétement faire. Il massait doucement son cuir chevelu, espérant l'apaiser ainsi, puis l'attira contre son flanc en descendant son bras qui passa autour des épaules du brun.

– J'ai préféré venir seul, sauf si tu souhaites que Père-

– Non, souffla Loki immédiatement, c'est mieux ainsi.

Thor appuya un baiser contre la tempe du plus jeune, l'air de ne pas vouloir continuer à parler, bien que ce fût nécessaire ; Loki le lui rappela par une petite pression sur la main libre de Thor qui se redressa et s'éloigna pour ouvrir un tiroir duquel il sortit une fiole et ce que Loki devina être une seringue.

Le dieu de la Malice ne dit rien et regarda son frère s'accroupir en face de lui, une expression misérable. Il était inscrit, sur chaque trait de son visage, que son aîné avait autant envie que lui de fuir cette pièce, de fuir ses responsabilités.

– J'ai choisi un moyen qui n'est pas douloureux tout en n'étant pas trop… brusque, murmura-t-il en montrant la fiole à son cadet. Ce sont des feuilles de-

– Des feuilles de Súrrblóð, finit Loki avec un léger sourire, n'oublie pas qui est le magicien ici.

Thor lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il fût sans joie.

– Après injection, il nous restera environ trois minutes. Il faut que t'allonges, conclut-il avec peine.

Loki le fit et souffla nerveusement une fois que son dos toucha la surface froide. Il ferma les yeux pendant que Thor fixait les sangles autour de ses poignets, de sa gorge et de sa taille, et qu'il relevait sa manche jusqu'au creux de son coude. Le Jötunn rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère qui serrait la mâchoire, mal à l'aise.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, demanda le blond.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je n'arriverai à rien si tu continues.

Loki soupira et referma les yeux, mais Thor montra de nouveau son désaccord par une légère tape sur son épaule. Le magicien gronda, exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère.

– Que veux-tu à la fin ?!

Cet éclat de voix sonnait comme brisé, complétement anéanti. Thor ne facilitait aucunement la tâche à Loki qui perdait son sang-froid.

– Je ne veux rien de ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, répliqua le prince, honteux.

Il posa tout de même l'aiguille de la seringue qu'il avait fini de préparer contre la peau pâle du dieu du Chaos, le faisant frissonner.

– Thor, souffla celui-ci, je préfère que tu ne perdes pas de temps. Alors cesse de m'imposer ces minutes et ces minutes qui me poussent à penser à tout ceci. Je ne t'en voudrai pas et personne ne te blâmera.

– Penses-tu que ce soit la question ? Marmonna avec colère le blond.

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau pâle de son frère. Cette fois-ci, Thor ne dit rien quand ses yeux se fermèrent.

Loki laissa ses pensées s'enchaîner d'elle-même, se lier en de nouveaux flux de souvenirs, de sentiments, d'impressions, de rêves, de souhaits, de regrets, de douleurs et de joies, de résignations. Mais tout ce qui traversait son esprit gravitait autour de Thor, cette lumière pour les Asgardiens et pour son jeune frère depuis son premier souvenir. Il se souvenait avoir chéri leur affection commune, l'avoir entretenue, l'avoir attrapée comme on attrape la main d'une mère, l'avoir tenue comme on soupèse le poids léger d'un objet auquel on tient, puis avoir crispé ses muscles en la retenant, en s'y accrochant, en se rendant compte de l'importance de cet amour pour mieux réaliser son erreur d'avoir trop compté dessus, d'en dépendre, d'en souffrir, d'en hurler, d'en vouloir haineusement, infiniment, à celui qui s'était éloigné, celui qui lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait lâcher, qu'il fallait qu'il vole de lui-même, qu'il fallait accepter la fin de toute chose, y compris de l'amour. Il se souvenait de cette réalité soudaine qui l'avait frappé, celle qu'un jour, Thor et lui ne pourraient plus chevaucher ensemble chaque jour. Et ce fut une faible satisfaction que celle d'être toujours près de Thor alors qu'il le savait, alors qu'il _sentait _qu'il allait mourir. Ce serait en tant que frère, non en tant qu'ancien compagnon oublié après les devoirs d'un roi et après une reine comme nouvelle personnalité pour seconder ce roi.

Mais ses yeux verts se rouvrirent après une dizaine de secondes, réprobateurs et surtout fatigués. Thor retira précipitamment l'aiguille et la seringue, toujours pleine du poison.

– Thor…

La voix de ce dernier, les doigts crispés sur l'instrument de mort, claqua en un « Je ne peux pas » tremblant et impuissant.

Loki l'aurait tué pour ça.

– Tu n'as pas le choix ! Cesse d'être égoïste, Thor, en me laissant attendre que tu te décides enfin, car il n'en sera pas autrement ! Siffla-t-il. Arrête de te porter en victime alors que-

Une main l'empêcha de parler plus longtemps.

– Ne crie pas, intima le fils d'Odin.

Il se pencha vers lui, supportant le regard furieux de son frère.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui, convint le dieu. Je me fiche de ce que penseront Père où les Asgardiens, mais je ne t'ôterais pas la vie. Il faut que tu fuies, Loki, et je t'interdis d'en décider autrement.

Sous le choc, la peine, la peur et l'épuisement, les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent de larmes alors que Thor retirait sa main de sa bouche.

– C'est n'importe quoi, put-il simplement dire, exténué et en proie à une terrible détresse devant ce que faisait Thor contre toute règle ou logique.

Loki s'était préparé à mourir mais son frère, cet imbécile cruel, maintenant, le pressait de se lever et de partir, et le Jötunn chamboulé par ce changement de situation s'en sentait soudain incapable. Non. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça ! On ne pouvait pas le rendre de glace, lui dire que c'était la fin, le préparer à la mort, pour finalement relever son corps aux muscles endoloris et las. Il était épuisé de courir. Il ne voulait pas fuir, il ne voulait pas partir.

– Loki, le calma légèrement le prince, nous avons encore du temps, écoute-moi.

L'intéressé soupira fébrilement, désespéré par le changement d'attitude du blond mais n'ayant pas le courage de le contredire en sentant sa main rugueuse passer dans ses cheveux, apaisante.

– Tu ne peux pas exactement comprendre ce que c'est, fit Thor en se mordant brièvement la lèvre inférieure. Je crois que jamais un grand frère ne devrait voir cela. Encore aujourd'hui je me rappelle de l'enfant, tout jeune, que je tenais dans mes bras, dont j'ai pu m'occuper maintes et maintes fois. Tu étais adorable et démesurément calme, je me disais toujours que si l'un de nous faisait n'importe quoi, ce serait moi, et que ce serait toi qui devrais me rattraper.

– Tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité, sourit le brun, troublé par les paroles de son aîné auxquelles il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser contre son front en continuant calmement :

– Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Se désola-t-il. Tu étais la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Et je me suis promis que tu serais la raison pour laquelle je vivrais, que tu serais ce que je protégerai contre n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Et il est toujours temps de fuir, loin, je t'y aiderai. Mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir sous mes yeux, alors que j'ai moi-même prononcé ton exécution. C'est indigne d'un roi, et immonde de la part d'un aîné. Tu es l'enfant auquel j'ai essayé d'inculquer les quelques petites choses de la vie même si quelquefois je disais n'importe quoi tant que je te voyais impressionné et attentif, heureux. Tu es toujours cet enfant à mes yeux, et je ne peux te laisser mourir. Tu es encore jeune. Tu as encore du temps devant toi. Ne meurs pas ainsi après tant de maux et profite du temps qu'il te reste.

Le creux de la poitrine du magicien se réchauffait aux mots sincères de son frère. Il n'avait certainement jamais réalisé tout ce que Thor avait voulu faire pour lui, à quel point il avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant trop jeune pour garder tout souvenir de ces instants passés dans les bras de son aîné. Thor n'en avait jamais parlé, peut-être même n'avait-il pas lui-même compris la force de ces souvenirs quand leur lien se portait bien. Mais maintenant qu'ils se tenaient sur le même fil à narguer la mort, Thor réalisait toute l'importance de leur lien plus que celle de son devoir.

– Et toi ? Demanda le magicien, espérant vainement que son frère pourrait le suivre.

– J'assumerai mes responsabilités, assura-t-il seulement sans détacher ses lèvres du front du cadet tout en débouclant les sangles qui le retenaient. Va-t'en.

Loki scruta une dernière fois le regard azur de son aîné et s'exécuta, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne tuait pas Thor en décidant de sauver sa propre vie.

Si le blond mourrait, qu'il fuie ou non, il ne serait pas bien longtemps capable de supporter cette perte.

~oOOoooOOo~

**2 ans plus tard**

Parmi toutes les choses que Thor avait été contraint de faire, demeurer enfermé sans possibilité de se défouler au combat ou de communiquer largement avec l'extérieur, d'assister aux banquets, de se préparer au rôle de roi, était la pire situation qui avait pu lui être imposée.

Il était un homme d'action. Il rechignait à lire, hormis quand il s'agissait de politique et qu'il y était obligé pour s'instruire sur les autres royaumes ou les difficultés de la cité des dieux. Il n'aimait pas penser sans rien faire non plus. Quand il devait vraiment réfléchir, il devait tourner des heures en rond en marchant, ce qui lui permettait toujours de mieux penser.

La prison était pour lui un enfer, et s'il n'avait pas jugé l'acte ridicule, il aurait frappé des jours durant les murs blancs et la barrière magique qui le retenaient, non pas pour s'enfuir, mais pour enfin exercer son corps à quelque chose de violent, de bestial, de _naturel_.

Rester inactif des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, ça, ce n'était pas naturel. C'était compresser son corps jusqu'à l'étouffer en le laissant dans une agonie éternelle, jamais récompensée par le repos, et qui pourrait aisément le mener à la haine puis à la folie.

– Savez-vous que cette pièce est la même où avait été enfermé votre frère, mon prince ?

Thor releva la tête vers la voix douce et chantante qui venait de tinter à son oreille, et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs surmontés de la capuche fauve d'un long manteau, allongée devant la barrière dorée de sa cellule, triturant entre ses doigts le ruban vert autour de son cou fin. Le dieu s'approcha, curieux mais désagréable quand il s'adressa à elle :

– Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

– Rien qu'un peu du temps de mon prince, s'il peut l'accorder à l'homme dont il a rallongé la vie, murmura-t-elle en délassant son ruban émeraude qu'elle enroula lentement autour de ses doigts. Je serais ravie de vous tenir compagnie, si ce séjour peut paraître moins douloureux à l'aîné du prince déchu qui n'a pas oublié son grand frère.

Thor lui sourit, se rapprochant jusqu'au bord de sa cellule avant de s'abaisser jusqu'à elle, tendant une main vers la séparation magique qu'il ne pouvait toucher. L'imitant, la jeune fille plaça sa main de l'autre côté, au même niveau que la sienne.

– La prison ne te sied guère, mon frère, rit-elle.

– Parce qu'une forme aussi jeune et féminine te va, Loki ? Ricana le blond en réponse.

– Elle a bien ses avantages, mais j'avoue préférer rôder dans tout Asgard, la nuit, invisible.

– Et si un garde te voit ici ? J'imagine qu'ils renverraient une simple fille de bourgeois chez elle plutôt que de la laisser parler aux prisonniers.

– Si désobligeant, Thor ! As-tu donc oublié mes talents d'illusionniste ? Ces gardes ne verront que toi, seul dans ta cellule, endormi.

– Tu as tout prévu.

Loki souffla, amusé et moqueur, mais aussi attendri devant les remarques de son frère :

– La prison ne te rend pas plus intelligent. Depuis quand ai-je vocation à me jeter au milieu d'un ennemi sans avoir un plan ? Dit-il avant de grimacer, contrarié. C'est ce plan qui me restreint un peu, d'ailleurs, car il me faut tenir cette illusion ainsi que celle que j'impose à la vision d'Heimdall qui est plus compliquée. Et encore, pour ne pas épuiser ma magie il me faudra venir un maximum de trois heures tous les deux jours. C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai mis deux ans à pouvoir te rendre visite, il fallait que je fasse travailler mes habilités en magie, toutes mes excuses.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Pas de ma faute ? Sourit Loki, un sourcil haussé. Tu es indulgent.

Loki scruta les prunelles de son aîné, longtemps, si longtemps que le geste en ressemblait à une parole, à une excuse, à ces mots qu'il aurait trouvés ridicules de dire. S'excuser que Thor soit emprisonné à cause de lui ? Ce serait dérisoire en comparaison avec la sentence ; il n'insulterait pas son aîné avec des propos si légers.

Thor parut le remercier par son mince sourire, celui que Loki adorait. Son frère avait toujours été assez charismatique, et beau, mais il ne l'était jamais autant que lorsqu'il semblait heureux, et le dieu de la Malice se souvenait avoir remarqué cela toute sa vie, et avoir associé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable chez Thor à ces réelles expressions de bonheur communicatif. Il pouvait sembler étrange voire marginal de porter tant d'importance à ce genre de choses, mais quand on est un prince voyant l'hypocrisie comme une arme et cette même fausseté comme une condamnation, des traits véritables et doux sont un baume agréable et un soudain retour à la réalité, après avoir passé son temps à feindre d'immondes remerciements et compliments. Loki ne voyait dans ce sourire que ce qu'il avait vraiment, ce qu'il avait toujours eu, et aurait peut-être toujours : un frère honnête qui ne l'avait jamais trompé sur son affection pour lui.

– Père s'est senti entièrement trahi par ce que j'ai fait pour toi, dit ce même frère, il a prononcé une sentence, éternelle, et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais sortir d'ici.

Il y avait tant de résignation et de peine dans le regard de Thor que Loki maudit cent fois la barrière qui les séparait, les empêchant de s'étreindre comme ils le faisaient si souvent autrefois. A la place, il approcha encore plus sa paume de ce mur de magie en un soutient silencieux.

– Odin est bien capable de te refuser toute libération, il se fait trop vieux et aigri, cracha le brun. Mais certains conseillers soutiennent ton retour pour perpétrer la lignée et ne pas risquer l'avenir d'Asgard derrière les décisions immatures et subjectives de ton père. En réalité, ta sortie n'est pas si hypothétique, elle semble même être assurée.

Thor écarquilla ses yeux, frappé par ces nouvelles qu'il croyait ne jamais entendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, car le magicien avait tout à fait raison sur le fait qu'Odin n'avait plus tout son pragmatisme, ni sa capacité à donner de nouvelles chances. Les fautes de Loki avaient été une chose, mais voir son aîné les pardonner en libérant le prince traître en avait été une autre, autrement plus blessante et grave à ses yeux.

Le Jötunn, sous sa forme de jeune fille, se leva prestement mais avec délicatesse en reculant à pas léger de la cellule de son frère.

– Tu sortiras, Thor Odinson. Aucun ne laissera le destin en être autrement.

Et il y avait cette certitude dans sa voix, ce calme rassurant, mais aussi cette étincelle vive aigue, cette touche de chaos, cette lueur d'une autre émotion cachée dans la brillance inhabituelle des yeux émeraude pétillants du dieu de la Malice.

~oOOoooOOo~

**37 jours plus tard**

– Debout, Sven !

Le grondement était survenu brutalement, d'une voix si forte et profonde qu'elle en fit violemment sursauter ledit Sven qui, observant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui, bondit avec brusquerie et précipitation en arrière, son dos heurtant le mur du fond de la petite salle dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis des mois. Mais ses efforts furent vains alors qu'il était saisi à la gorge sans opposer de décisive résistance à son agresseur qui passa ensuite une paume rugueuse sur sa nuque, la serrant sans douceur tout en entraînant Sven à sa suite.

Il y eut ces moments où ils coururent, Sven suffoquant presque sous la poigne rude, où ils se tapirent contre les murs de la cité, son agresseur le plaquant impitoyablement contre les surfaces glacées par la nuit des colonnes asgardiennes pour l'empêcher de fuir ou d'appeler à l'aide, jusqu'à cette finalité en quelque sorte soulageante lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et qu'il se sentit jeté à terre sur une surface marbrée.

Sven reprit son souffle difficilement, sa respiration sifflante, saccadée, alors qu'il tentait un regard vers l'homme debout au-dessus de lui.

– Qui…Qui êtes-vous ? Toussa-t-il enfin, épuisé, sa tête tournant. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que… maintenant que vous m'avez enlevé.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il était chez lui, dans son salon, et au contraire de le rassurer, cela ne fit qu'empirer son état de stress avancé.

Un rire sombre, rauque mais discret lui parvint, alors qu'il voyait les muscles de son agresseur se tendre soudainement, de façon colérique, comme si la moquerie et la force qu'il affichait depuis le début trouvaient ombre derrière des sentiments bien plus noirs, graves et sérieux, frappant en une morsure glaciale et amère une fois dévoilés et relâchés en un tourbillon cruel de fureur et de hargne.

Oh, il y avait là sans aucun doute des motifs à cet homme pour l'avoir tant fait souffrir, l'avoir gardé séquestré tout ce temps, jusqu'à cette soirée.

– Le pouvoir n'est pas un outil qu'on malmène, tout autant que ceux qui le détiennent, Sven Isaksson. Les représailles sont bien trop importantes et fatales pour des vermines telles que vous, siffla l'homme avant qu'une lueur l'illumine tout entier, révélant sa véritable apparence.

– Qu'est ce q- _Ah !_

Le gémissement de douleur de la victime fut étouffé par la prise d'acier de Loki qui s'était refermée autour de son cou, prête à briser sa trachée d'une impulsion vive.

– Il y a deux ans, vous avez été le premier à insister envers le Conseil pour appliquer une peine capitale, puis quand elle a été refusée, éternelle dans les donjons, à Thor Odinson.

La seconde main de Loki empoigna l'épaule du conseiller qu'il écrasa sous ses doigts en attrapant fermement sa mâchoire pour étouffer son hurlement de souffrance.

– Si Odin est trop vieux pour comprendre ses fautes, je demeure vivant à défendre la dynastie de mon frère, feula-t-il. Si Thor disparaît et croupit en prison, qui sera là pour reprendre la direction d'Asgard ? Une nouvelle famille ? Vos plus puissants proches ?

Deux côtes furent broyées sous la pression rapide d'une paume du Jötunn qu'une rage folle animait.

– Cela n'arrivera pas, statua-t-il sèchement.

D'une nouvelle prise autour d'un poignet, il brisa un radius.

– Thor est le seul roi légitime aujourd'hui, gronda-t-il.

Dans une dernière pulsion, il envoya un coup de pied qui fractura le tibia du conseiller, puis le laissa tomber à terre tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur.

– Ce pouvoir est le sien.

Et sur ces paroles, il rajouta une bûche dans le brasier de la cheminée que le conseiller n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Voir cette lumière se refléter dans les prunelles de Loki avait quelque chose d'animal et de sauvage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

– Ton rôle est terminé, Sven Isaksson. Si jamais la question t'effleure l'esprit, puisque je vais brûler cette maison, sache que j'ai envoyé ta femme et ta fille là où elles ne paieront pas le prix de tes années d'hypocrisie et de risible ambition.

Le conseiller sembla alors réaliser et comprendre l'exact déroulement des choses, sous le regard tranchant mais impassible du dieu du Chaos.

– Ma femme et ma fille… Tu as pris mon apparence pour les tromper… Tu as pris mon apparence pour tromper le Conseil du roi... Tu as pris mon apparence pour libérer Thor ! Tu as parlé, en tant que conseiller, en sa faveur !

Le Jötunn ferma ses paupières et les rouvrit pour contempler la lumière éclatante des braises.

– Et il y a une dizaine de jours, de la main du roi, sa sortie a été signée.

Ce fut le dernier sifflement du prince déchu avant que celui des flammes déchaînées par sa magie ne retentisse, les puissantes langues de feu surgissant violemment de leur foyer pour ronger les murs et les plafonds hauts. Le dieu du Feu renversa alors par la sorcellerie un étage entier sur le corps du conseiller qui se trouva recouvert par une tonne de bois dévorée par l'incendie. Mais dans le processus, une planche lourde et incandescente heurta son épaule, laissant un faible grondement de douleur passer ses lèvres tandis qu'il se retirait.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Votre retour était très attendu, mon prince.

Thor sourit au Lord qui l'avait abordé et le remercia d'un léger signe de tête tandis qu'il nuançait un peu les propos de son interlocuteur :

– Peut-être, mais il semble qu'il ait été ponctué de quelques événements mouvementés… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident important concernant Sven Isaksson peu avant ma libération ?

– En effet, confirma le second. En réalité, il a été tué dans un incendie, chez lui. Sa famille le pleure mais est étonnamment sauve puisque sa femme était ce soir-là chez une de ses amies pour… discuter, je suppose ? Pour une fois que les manies des femmes servent ! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire que Thor joignit avec peu de conviction. Enfin… il s'agissait tout de même de l'homme ayant initié votre retour.

Cette fois-ci, Thor fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Mais c'est pourtant lui qui soutenait toutes les propositions qui m'écartaient définitivement lors de mon jugement, fit-il remarquer.

– En effet. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que votre père l'a écouté quand il a demandé votre libération : que quelqu'un d'audacieux et borné comme Sven change brusquement d'avis a dû lui montrer l'évidence de votre retour.

– Mais un homme audacieux et borné, comme vous le dites, n'est pas du genre à se comporter ainsi, continua le prince qui doutait de plus en plus que toute cette histoire soit aussi banale.

– Vous savez, mon prince, il n'est pas rare qu'un conseiller soit menacé. Il suffit que cela soit assez effrayant pour le manipuler. Vous avez aidé Loki à fuir il y a deux ans, mais beaucoup d'Asgardiens continuent tout de même à vous vouloir en tant que roi.

Ce furent les dernières explications du Lord, des explications qui restaient loin d'être suffisantes selon Thor. Toute cette histoire était bien trop… floue.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Occupé ce soir, prince Thor ? Ricana une voix derrière le blond qui se retourna pour faire face à la précédente apparence féminine de Loki venant d'entrer dans ses quartiers.

– En quoi te convertis-tu maintenant ? En servante ? Demanda-t-il.

Le dieu de la Malice ne put que rire doucement et montrer le vêtement plié sur son bras.

– Très exactement. Ta tunique pour ce soir, pour la fameuse célébration de ton retour.

Thor s'approcha de Loki et saisit le vêtement avant de l'inviter à entrer d'une main amicale sur son épaule. A ce contact, le brun poussa un brusque gémissement de douleur et bondit précipitamment à l'intérieur de la chambre son aîné avec une grimace. Thor fronça les sourcils en fermant la porte sans tourner le dos à son frère, l'interrogeant :

– T'es-tu blessé ? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas être entendu.

– A peine. Ce n'est rien, répliqua le second en secouant la tête. Un simple réflexe.

– On a des réflexes défensifs quand les blessures sont douloureuses, sourcilla Thor, montre-moi, ajouta-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers Loki qui recula.

– Inutile, tenta-t-il, mais son aîné était déjà tout proche, son regard intense fixé sur son hypothétique blessure. Il écarta le col de Loki, défit deux lacets de cuir qui retenaient l'épaulette de son armure et dégagea le tissu de la base de la gorge du Jötunn jusqu'au bas de son épaule où une profonde plaie, une brûlure de par sa couleur et sa forme, subsistait, rougeoyante. Le dieu du Tonnerre écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

– Il faut que nous soignions ça, Loki. Je sais que tu as toujours eu plus de mal à guérir les brûlures, mais…

Il s'interrompit, se retenant de demander si les origines jötunnes de son frère pouvaient interférer dans les difficultés qu'il avait à soigner des blessures par le feu. Loki ne semblait pas très conciliant à l'heure actuelle, et l'aîné ne voulait pas aggraver son humeur.

– Plus tard, grogna le brun en remettant le tissu puis en refaisant son col.

– Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

– Thor, siffla le magicien, je suis censé être en fuite, loin d'ici, et me voilà à tenter de ne pas me faire repérer, tout en survivant dans Asgard sous la forme d'une jeune fille, sans jamais devoir dévoiler une identité. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la situation la plus sûre que j'aie connue.

– Tu essayes de te justifier alors que je te demande simplement une explication, accusa Thor. Adopte au moins ta propre apparence quand tu me mens et regarde-moi en face.

Loki fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta silencieusement.

– Maintenant, la vérité, exigea le blond.

Il croisa les yeux émeraude de son cadet et y aperçut une lueur d'appréhension avant de le voir soupirer et hausser les épaules. Loki s'humecta les lèvres et lâcha enfin :

– Tu sais grâce à qui tu as été libéré, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki laissa glisser son regard vert sur le côté, ordonnant une tasse posée sur une table comme par réflexe, nerveusement. Mais il sentait la tension monter aussi rapidement que la réalisation heurtait Thor de plein fouet, et il put bientôt sentir une main entre ses clavicules le pousser contre le mur sur lequel, jusqu'ici, il s'appuyait simplement. La main rugueuse de Thor tremblait contre sa peau, de rage, de déception ou d'une envie irrésistible que les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait soient fausses.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? Gronda sa voix, chevrotante, tandis que sa main dérivait inconsciemment vers son cou pour maintenir Loki, le forçant à chercher son air en réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer son frère.

– Relâche-moi…

– Qu'as-tu fait ?! Cria Thor. Pour quoi dois-tu encore être… sermonné, puni, cette fois-ci ? Tu as risqué ta vie auparavant, et tu continues ! Veux-tu vraiment mourir, veux-tu vraiment que j'aie une nouvelle fois à prononcer ton exécution si tu es découvert ?! Mais enfin à quoi penses-tu pour te comporter comme si...

Et il continua et continua, absolument furieux et désemparé, rendant toute la situation de plus en plus oppressante pour Loki qui se sentit bientôt complétement perdre la face contre un tel déferlement d'émotions de la part du dieu de la Foudre, qui ne cessait de l'assaillir de mots durs entrecoupés de paroles témoignant de son affection, pointant clairement sa nouvelle _trahison _aux yeux du frère qu'il avait simplement voulu satisfaire en le délivrant des prisons d'Asgard. Et sans crier gare, alors qu'il craquait et qu'un frisson traversait brusquement son dos, sa vision se flouta des larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux sous toute la pression qui lui était infligée. Il porta une main pâle à la joue de Thor qui se tut subitement, sensible au trouble inquiétant de Loki.

– Thor… Souffla-t-il.

Mais il se sentit incapable de continuer et se mordit la lèvre avec force, fermant les yeux pour cacher les marques de sa détresse.

– Pourquoi, Loki ? Pourquoi m'avoir encore une fois-

– Ne dis pas… ce mot ! Articula lentement le Jötunn. S'il te plaît, Thor.

Il rouvrit des yeux plein de peine et de peur, haletant légèrement tandis qu'il reprenait :

– Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Jamais je n'aurais agi contre toi, jamais je ne t'aurais trahi, gémit-il. J'ai tué cet homme pour toi ! J'ai pris sa place auprès sa famille, auprès de sa _femme_, pour toi. J'ai risqué ma vie pour _toi_. Ne doute pas de moi maintenant que tu es libéré, maintenant que je suis un fantôme et que tu es encore l'ombre d'un grand roi, maintenant que je peux demeurer comme tes yeux, ton ouïe et ta voix à Asgard. Accepte-moi à tes côtés comme, à la lumière, une présence silencieuse écoutant les paroles des Asgardiens dans les foules, observant leurs gestes, influençant tes ennemis et te rapportant les faits, et dans l'ombre, comme ton frère, comme ton conseiller, comme quelqu'un dont tu as besoin et qui a besoin de toi. Laisse-moi redevenir ton double, ton second et je-

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, coupant sa voix emplie de mille émotions instables.

– Shh, Loki, apaisa l'aîné en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, calme-toi, calme-toi, demanda-t-il en relâchant doucement sa gorge et en bloquant ses mains frissonnantes. Pas mon _ombre_, mon _double_, ou mon _second_, Loki, tu ne me dois rien et je n'ai pas à exiger que tes capacités me servent.

Il passa ses bras autour de Loki et l'attira contre son torse, protecteur, déposant un baiser contre son crâne.

– Tu ne me dois rien, répéta-t-il. Tu ne me dois rien, petit frère, ne_ reste_ pas de mon côté, _sois_ de mon côté, et je serai toujours du tien, toujours là si tu le veux.

– Tu ne-

Loki n'enchaîna pas avec de plonger sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère.

– Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il contre l'armure agréablement fraîche sur sa joue. Il y a toujours cette… barrière, murmura-t-il.

Thor fronça les sourcils sans comprendre les pensées décousues de Loki et pencha sa tête vers celle plongée contre son cou pour mieux voir son frère.

– Il y a toujours ce… cette impossibilité d'être réunis. Tu ne me manques pas depuis deux ans, tu me manques depuis un millénaire, depuis que nous sommes nés pour être rois… depuis que mon héritage est un profond déshonneur, depuis Midgard, depuis la prison dans laquelle j'ai été enfermé, depuis le trône sur lequel je me suis secrètement assis, depuis ton enfermement, et maintenant, alors que je ne peux plus prétendre devant le monde être ton frère, alors que je dois à nouveau devenir l'inconnu qui sillonne les couloirs à tes côtés comme un gardien silencieux, à manipuler tes actions et celles des autres pour _ton _bien. Je n'oublierai jamais tes paroles quand tu m'as laissé fuir, mais je n'ai jamais été ton frère.

– Et tu es surtout épuisé, sourit Thor en passant doucement une main dans son dos. Ce que tu dis est faux et irrationnel, un jour je te le promets, nous irons quelques années hors des Neuf Mondes, tous les deux, comme avant. Il n'y aura pas de peuple pour blâmer et aucun passé à se remémorer. Tu es mon frère, tu le sais. Dorénavant, **_je_** serai la présence à tes côtés, et non le contraire. Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger.

Loki leva vers lui deux orbes aux couleurs vertes vives et brillantes, intenses, détaillant son aîné qui souriait en ajoutant :

– Nous serons bien plus que deux enfants se battant pour un trône. Nous sommes le pouvoir royal, nous le serons à deux. Nous aurons ce secret de ta venue en Asgard, et du fait que tu te seras établi ici. Nous pouvons être mieux que tout souverain auparavant. Nous pouvons être partout à la fois si nous sommes deux. Nous pouvons survivre à toutes les guerres si nous sommes deux. Nous pouvons être les gardiens d'Yggdrasil si nous sommes deux.

Le dieu de la Malice savait qu'il serait un serpent se glissant entre les rochers, et que son frère serait un lion, beaucoup plus imposant, plus… public. Mais s'il pouvait trouver sa place dans cette configuration, s'il pouvait glisser entre les griffes d'un lion sans qu'elles ne se rétractent royalement en sa seule présence, il songeait qu'il pourrait atteindre un certain stade de bonheur, d'un quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé autrefois, d'un pacte entre eux lié autour d'un secret et se développant autour d'une simple affection fraternelle qui, longtemps perdue, l'avait rendue d'autant plus nécessaire pour eux deux.

Il eut un rictus avant de se dégager élégamment de l'étreinte de son aîné et de se pencher en un salut poli.

– Alors quel personnage serai-je ce soir pour votre célébration, mon roi ? Ricana-t-il.

Les lèvres de Thor s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

– Le plus libre qui puisse être. Sois un corbeau royal, et aucun ne pourra t'approcher par respect, aucun ne te posera de question, aucun ne se dérobera à ton regard.

Et sous ses yeux, dans une tornade de plumes noires, finit par apparaître un corbeau qui se percha sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en croassant.

– _Et je pourrais venir te titiller autant qu'il me plaira._

**FIN**


End file.
